


Ball Of Sunshine

by Sporadic_fics



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: Bo comes home to his girlfriend that is a little depressed and tries to help





	Ball Of Sunshine

She had been in bed all day, she couldn’t get out of it. She was trapped, not by the sheets but by her mind. It was echoing her doubts and fears and she wanted to scream. She hadn’t felt like this in a long time and the sudden depression she had fallen into left her in a daze. Sometimes she would have coherent thoughts and over times it was too quiet and the quietness was deafening. Her mind was usually noisy, with constant stories, ideas and worries but it was now a suffocating madness where she didn’t know what was really happening. 

 

She was curled into a ball with the sheets wrapped around her tightly, her mind elsewhere when the door opened. She didn’t hear him come in until he walked into the bedroom and for a brief moment of clarity she closed her eyes tight and internally begged for him to leave. She wanted him with her, to hug her and just make her feel something but she also wanted him nowhere near her, to go away and leave her to suffer. She hated asking for help, always feeling like she was being too dramatic and that other people had it worse.

 

“Hey sweetheart,” the bed dipped a little as he climbed on. His hand gently gripped at the sheets that she was huddled into and pulled them away from her. “What are you doing hiding in there?”

 

Her face was blotchy from crying and her eyes were still closed. Bo wiped at the tears with his sleeve and a little sigh escaped from him, he hated seeing her like this. It had been a long time since he had last seen her in this state and he wondered how long she had been feeling down to get so bad.

 

Bo moved off of her to climb under the sheets and hug her from behind. He had come in excited, wanting to tell her the news that he would be getting the tag titles again but when he saw his usual ball of sunshine hidden in the bed all he wanted to do was hug her and tell her everything would be alright. The thing is though, he didn’t know if everything would be alright.

 

He rubbed his hand up her thighs, feeling her tense muscles twitch under him until she grabbed his hand and moved it away. He would have been hurt but he knew how she struggled with touch and communication when she was like this so he gave her cheek a kiss and settled back slightly. He was there but only on her terms.

 

“H-hey Bo,” Her voice was hoarse and cracked from the crying she had done and she coughed to clear her throat. 

 

“Hey you, want to talk?” He felt her shake her head into the pillow that her arms were wrapped around before she abruptly stopped, leaning her head into his chest and staring at the window.

 

“I, I don’t know. Nothing to talk about except I’m sad and I don’t know why.” Her words shook and Bo wondered how long she had wanted to speak to someone and cursed because if he wasn’t away all the time then maybe, just maybe she would be better.

 

“That’s okay. I think we should get you to the Doctor’s on Monday, yeah?” The last thing he wanted to do was push but she needed to know that she needed to get it sorted and fast. She already knew that but it was so hard for her to open up to strangers. She would often prepare what she had to say but when she talked to them her lips would only form words like ‘I’m okay’ and ‘I’m doing better’ and she would feel this awful, rotting feeling because she was lying and she wanted help but her mouth would betray her.

 

“Y-yeah, maybe.”

 

“No, no maybe. Sweetheart, I think you really need to go and I can be there or in the waiting room for you.” Bo, gentle Bo, always new how to be there for people. Whether it would be to just listen or to hold someone, he knew what to do. In this instance he told her what she needed to do but offered his support and didn’t command. Nothing in his tone ever suggested that she had to do something.

 

“Now let’s get you out of bed and freshened up and then we can chill,” her body told him she didn’t want to move with how she moved sluggishly and how her eyes looked more dead than alive. No usual spark in those large green eyes that he loved to get lost in.

 

She sat on the side of the sink as the bath filled with warm water, her head pressed against the wall. 

 

“How was work Bo?” 

 

“It was good, Me and Axel are getting the tag titles again!” Even though Bo was worried about his girl he couldn’t help but let the excitement show and as he rambled on and on about what will be happening with the titles and how the B-team were going to get merch that would ‘super duper good’ he watched a slow, small smile form on her face. She was still depressed, it was obvious, but the smile that was brief took his breath away. 

He sat and turned away, eyes covered with his hands, when she undressed to get into the bath. He heard her shift in the bath and then there was nothing, he uncovered his eyes but still kept turned away. After a while of silence he glanced at her, keeping his eyes as far up as he could, to see her staring at the wall with her eyes glassy and her jaw pulled taut. It looked like she wanted to bawl her eyes out.

 

When she finally came round she cleaned her body in a quick methodical manner. She stood from the bath and stretched to get a towel, wrapping it around her body. Before she could jump out, Bo held onto her hips and carried her out, placing her next to the sink again. She was left there as the Bo ran his towel under the tap of the sink to clean his face (he had already had a shower before he left the gym but wanted to get rid of excess oil before he put his moisturiser on). 

 

There were two bottles of moisturiser, his and hers and he picked hers up, letting his face air dry, and put a blob of it on his fingers. He swiped it from her forehead down her nose (which wrinkled at the cold substance) and then on her cheeks and chin before gently massaging it into her skin. At first, it started soft and sweet but then it turned into something a little bit more silly, where he squished her cheeks together and pecked her on the lips.

 

“I love you,” Those three words would stay in his mind until the end of time. He remembered the first time she said it. 

 

They were sat in the car, waiting in traffic, when she looked at him. He was holding his NXT title in his hands, grinning and almost bouncing in his seat. It was dark and the cars that were beside them gave Bo a halo of light. Looking at his grin and enthusiasm she smiled.

 

“God, you’re so pretty Bo,” he looked at her with this shy sort of smile and a blush rose up his face. He was so embarrassed that he hid his face behind his title and laughed nervously. “I love you Bo.”

 

He spluttered a reply and the blush deepened further. “You can’t say that! I, uh, I don’t deserve it.” 

 

“Bo, you deserve it. You always deserve it,” 

“I will repeat it again and again until you believe you do: I love you” She sang it to him, laughing when he let out a choked noise.

He had looked back and forth at the traffic to make sure they were not going to move anytime soon. “I love you too,” and with that he had kissed her on her lips for a second before pulling away to look at the traffic again. 

 

Bo then put his moisturiser on, making sure to put a little bit too much on his goatee and grinning when he heard her small giggle. She wiped at the goatee to disperse the moisturiser and sighed, eyes still not having that spark but a small smile on her face. 

 

After that they brushed their teeth and instead of going to bed, Bo brought her downstairs to the living room and turned the tv on to a show that was about conspiracies- it was a show and topic they both loved.

 

Bo had wrapped a huge blanket around him and herself as she was settled between his legs. He enjoyed how she wrapped her arms around him and watched the tv, it was something so simple but from that angle he could see her frown slightly in concentration at what was being said, with a hum of agreement here and there coming from her. 

 

She was still sad but she was a little more distracted from her feelings which meant for a small amount of time (brief seconds really) she could smile, forgetting how sad she was.


End file.
